robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion
This is the page for requesting promotion to Rollback, Adminship, or Bureaucracy for Robot Wars Wiki. Glossary of vote titles Not just the standard "Support" and "Oppose"s are used in RfAs. This subsection lists most vote types. *'Support' - A positive vote. **'Strong Support' - A very positive vote. **'Weak Support' - A positive vote, but the voter has not ruled out oppose. *'Neutral' - A vote saying that the voter is unsure about the nominee/between supporting and opposing. **'Neutral leaning towards Support' - A neutral vote, but closer to support than oppose. **'Neutral leaning towards Oppose' - A neutral vote, but closer to oppose than support. *'Pending' - Vote not yet decided; essentially the same as neutral. *'Oppose' - A negative vote. **'Strong Oppose' - A very negative vote. **'Weak Oppose' - A negative vote, but the voter has not ruled out support. *'Not yet' - A negative vote saying that the nominee has not been around long enough, but would be admin material if they had been around for a longer time. *'Comment' - A comment. **: - a comment made in response to another comment can simply be indented. *'Question' - A sort of comment that asks a question. (Ex. What would you do with your tools?) Rollback'r Has the power to quickly revert all consecutive edits by a user. Mostly used for fighting vandalism Storm2 Hello there. I may not have been here for long, but I thought I'd throw my hat into the ring and see if it'll come out the other side, seeing that I am active on wiki. As evidenced on Wikipedia (link to award of vandalism patrol, scroll down to the one with the atomic bomb), I have shown that I am easily capable with vandalism. Bearing in mind that the environment is more hectic over there and I coped fine, then the occasional outbreak of vandalism over here should be as easy as Pi. Over my (short and potentially undoing) time here I have been making more than 500 edits, earning badges for some, as well as striving to improve the wiki, whether it be writing the House Robot Robot Histories or adding images to pages badly in need of them. I also correct typos, but images are my speciality. As I said, I may not have been here for long, but I am so devoted to the wiki. If you feel that I am not worthy, then I will accept defeat gracefully, not with a song and dance about it. Oh, if you're wondering what the link to Wikipedia is about, it's to show that I know what vandalism is and I know how to deal with it, though I have cleaned up some vandalism as an IP here in the past.--'' STORM II '' 22:11, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Comments *I'm not gonna lie, I'm really in a difficult position here. Your work ethic I have no problems with, but you've ignored me every time I tell you to do something about your attitude. I think it's especially brazen of you to post this only 2 weeks after your last incident. Maybe that sort of thing is ok in a huge community like Wikipedia, but petty things like rudeness or sarcasm in the edit summaries can and has been a big problem for us. Understand that I'm not trying to punish you, just send you a wake-up call Neutral Leading Towards Oppose. I think you can improve, but I need to see it before I grant you my trust. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:00, December 20, 2011 (UTC) *I predicted before I read RA2's comment that he wouldn't support you, and I can certainly see his reasons for it. Although you have been an incredibly hard-working and valuable user here over the last few months, it is hard to ignore the occasions in which your attitude has been less than ideal. I can see that you have improved on that recently, but you'll have to prove that you have eradicated your tendencies to be somewhat rude and offensive before I can consider supporting you. Don't let this discourage you from applying again in the future, but positions of power on wikis should only go to users who are completely trusted to use them responsibly, and you have yet to fully prove that you can be trusted at this time. With that in mind, my vote is Weak Oppose. Christophee (talk) 00:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC) *Of course, I did once block you for 7 days for your conduct, not long after RA2 banned you for 1 day. As it has been said, your intentions are good (considering how far this wiki has come) and benefit the site, while your attitude has improved recently. I'll go for Weak Support. Admin/Sysop Gains rollback powers, along with the power to block users, delete and protect pages. Rollback is not a pre-requisite. Bureaucrat Gains admin powers, in addition to the ability to promote and demote Admins and Rollback'rs. Adminship is a pre-requisite. Past nominations *For a list of all previous requests for promotion, please see this category. Category:Site administration